Love Be a Blind Bird Boy
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: It's hard to think that you're in love with a blind guy.


**A/N: So I'm in the middle of "Angel" and I decided I'd do a little Eggy since that's what y'all call those two little lovebirds (no pun intended). Here goes my first try at it. Ella's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**_Love Be a Blind Bird Boy_**

It's hard to think that you're in love with a blind guy. I feel something for Iggy, most definitely. The way Max describes being in love with Fang sounds a lot like what I'm feeling for Iggy.

I know what I like and I like being able to read to him and stare into his beautifully blue eyes. I like being with him. I like spending time with him.

He almost makes my day. Me, Iggy, and a batch of cookies would totally rock my world. I would be totally set right there. I sound like Max, but a girl respects cookies. When I look at Max and realize she never knew what a cookie was, I appreciate cookies so much more.

Iggy's blind, yeah. And that comes with a hundred disadvantages for me being with him and all. He can see me a hundred different ways in his head, not one of them ever being the same as the first. I could be a princess or a troll to him. That's what makes me worry a bit about his blindness.

Another thing is that he might call me beautiful. And what can I do? He can't see me. He can hear me, sure. He knows who I am, yes. Does he truly see me? No. Never has he once been able to see my face. He will never once be able to call me beautiful. He won't know if I am or not.

Maybe that can be seen as an advantage. Maybe. If I look bad in the mornings, would Iggy ever care? Of course not. He can't see. I can say that's a good thing, but he'll never be able to say that I'm pretty or that he thinks I'm gorgeous one day.

I think I could survive through that.

"You're beautiful," he murmured one day, his voice just barely audible over the gentle raging of the music we had been listening to as we curled up on the couch together. I was against his chest and he had one hand around my shoulders.

Something inside of me went off like a ticking time bomb. Maybe I had been waiting for this. Maybe not. "Iggy," I whispered, keeping my voice low. I knew Max and Fang were just over in the kitchen, wrapped up in their own discussions of the world and life and saving the human race. Those two...

Instead of saying another word, Iggy was quiet for a long while. Then he finally spoke up with a quieter tone than he usually used. "I'm not blind, you know."

"Yes, you are," I breathed, trying to not be rude to remind him that those dazzling ocean-colored eyes of his were in fact sightless to the world at hand. "I'm sorry, Iggy, but you are blind."

"Give me your hand."

The request was so simple that I had to comply. We positioned ourselves so that he was staring at me without even seeing me. I let his fingers find mine.

It was almost like magic. His hand ran delicately along my slightly tanned skin and up my arm. He followed my extremity with his palm up to my collarbone and then traced that with one finger down to the base of my neck. With one slow and deliberate motion, he moved that single finger down to the center of my chest where he let it point at me. "This is how I know you're beautiful," he murmured, leaning in a little bit closer to me, his eyes never leaving my face. "Because you're beautiful inside."

Those words broke my heart. I wished so badly for him to see. I wished he could see me for who I really was and so he could know the joys of sight again. It just shattered my spirit to know that such a pure soul like Iggy had to walk around with the burden of having broken eyes.

"I don't need to be able to see to know that you're beautiful, Ella." His voice was scarcely more than a whisper. His breath touched my face, caressing my skin like the sunlight did out in the desert's sandy dunes. Iggy stared at me like he really could see with those piercing cerulean orbs of his. And I wished he could with all my heart."I just know."

* * *

**A/N: I like how it turned out. Reviews are appreciated! And I don't want any "Angel" spoilers!**

**~Sky**


End file.
